


Death's Plan

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Series: Master of Death Harry and (maybe not a) Douche Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death is a douche, Death is angry, Death wants revenge, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death didn't like having a master, but he couldn't ignore him or, just, come to collect him a little early, what he could do though, Death could make the fool who thought that they could control him suffer. He would make them regret their decision, and they would pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> TW, there are very subtle references to suicide by Death and they are slightly callous, sorry if this offends you you have been warned-but they are very subtle,  
> This is kind of related to my other story "Death's Plan, same universe and same Death.

Death didn't like having a master, but he couldn't ignore him or, just, come to collect him a little early, what he could do though, Death could make the fool who thought that they could control him suffer. He would make them regret their decision, and they would pay.  
It started off small, Death would hang around the man "as a dutiful servant should to his *Master*", (how he hated that word) leaving an aura of Death constantly lingering around the fool. It made other wizards feel uneasy and they began to avoid the man. "Good" thought Death, "maybe no more of these idiotic wizards will try to mess with powers outside their control". As the man grew more isolated Death could also sense an air of misery but the worse was yet to come. As Death hung around more his aura began to thicken (but not so much that it was tangible -yet-that was to come later), and all those who spent time in the man's company slowly, slowly had their life force shrivelling away like prunes(Death will always deny he ends up like this himself after a long soak.).  
To place the cherry on the top of this wonderfully iced cake, only those who cared about the wizard spent time with him now, the others giving up a while back(about 27,000,567 deaths back, though there was that earthquake so maybe the figure was a bit misleading,-but this just shows how well Death was doing his job without his *Master's* intervention keeping track, cleaning up after disaters, but he digresses) when his lingering prescence first began to be felt, that the man could sense his loved ones lives getting dimmer almost made up for the fact that he had some of Death's power.  
It all came to fruition when the man's wife?(Death wasn't sure about the terms these days, giving up on them after millenias of thestrals and demontors coming to him for realtionship advice , until he'd banned them from coming to him on penalty of being given the ability to be seen and breathe) died prematurely, not exactly when she was supposed to have and in a rather drawn out manner.(Death denies he had anything to do with it other than being there to offer his master moral support, it's not like he jumped on her chest shouting die you idiot all ready. No! Really he didn't there was an epidemic of some disease or another and he had almost no spare time while processing all the newly deceased).  
But anyway the man seemed to decide he was killing people somehow(as if, it was ALL Death's work thank yo-, the catalouging of departed souls, that was what he was talking about he promised) and decided to exile himself away from his kids in a musty old house with a stench of Death-what! It's a busy job he doesn't have time for baths! The man seemed to have lost hope though and if this fool wasn't the Master of Death, he would've worried about the wizard slipping through his fingers through methods that would have (had he been able to die) say taken him straight to Death's domain(and say what you will about Death and the living but Death is always nice to his charges), to be honest, it didn't come as a shock when he was summoned to the man's side due to an "unfortunate /i/accidental/i/ injury"  
It was just after this happened that The wizard could finally SEE Death(and it really was soon this time-there were no catastrophes so he hung out here most of the time talking to the severed house elf heads), and Death couldn't wait until he and "his master" talked-Shut up! It was totally worth the wait instead of just cutting to the chase and talking straight away.  
So, dressing up in his most traditional garb, Death tended to mainly wear jeans these days-waaay more practical than the robes that wizards still wore(fools)- he got ready to talk to the fool who thougt he could rule Death,idiot.  
"Are you happy now? You've obtained the power you sought, you /rule/ me now, The master of /Death/, all mighty the oh so wise FOOL!"  
he shouted mockingly. But to his suprise the man seemed more exhausted and weary, than mad and contrite like Death had hoped.  
"Why can't you just let me go" the wizard sighed"I didn't ask for this, or seek it out for glory, or power, or any other reason! Why do I have to live when all my friends are dead! Most of them indirectly by my hand! (Personally Death did have to agree with that statement, lots of kids had died even before he came along...) The only hallow that I'd want is the cape and I'd hand it over in a heart beat I thought it would fix things, even if I'd die, I don't fear you, you coward." His eyes shone green and bright,"I don't even hate you. I pity you. You're like a spoilt child, and it's not your fault, you've pulled a short straw, BUT IT's not MINE either, so please, let me go." The mortal's eyes begged as he finsished what he was saying.

Something the boy had said struck a chord with Death, echoing his memories of years ago when the youngest Peverell had hidden from him, eventually meeting him at the end of his life. He had eluded Death, but not for selfish reasons, but merely because he wanted what was rightfully his, his full life. That man had only wanted the cape too. For perhaps the second time in his existence(Shut up Ignotus) Death regretted what he had done, and it was with complete sincerity he that told the man,  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you die, I can leave I can take orders but you have got to stay, truly descendant of Ignotus, I am sorry. Sorry Harry Potter."


End file.
